The Dynamic Entries of Might Gai!
by giraffe.out.loud
Summary: The daily antics of Konoha's Green Beast. Love, life, hard work, youth—all the trademarks of our favorite Nice Guy.
1. 60 to 59

The epic struggle continues!

Challenged that dastardly Kakashi to another battle today. The weapon of choice? Wits. The battleground? Today's crossword puzzle. His response? "I'm actually very busy at the moment Guy. Maybe next time." I know a masked forfeit when I hear one, Kakashi.

60-59! A unanimous victory for Might Guy!


	2. Reminders

This week's workout regimen  
2000 push-ups  
500 pull-ups  
1200 squats  
10000 jacks  
500 bench blasters

Prescribed caloric intake—17,000

Grocery List  
Conditioner  
Skim Milk  
Extra whitening toothpaste  
Baby powder  
Flour  
Hand razors

Beard is starting to grow in. I will not allow it.


	3. A new beginning

At conditioning today, Neji-kun called Dynamic Entry a "_lame move_." Though angry initially, I thought he had brought up a valid point. The maneuver has lost all sense of novelty and along with it excitement. Was it not the great poet Xin Liu who said that even the most beautiful flowers, over time, lose their vibrancy? Or was it shimmer? Or glamor? Then again, was Xin Liu even a poet? I believe he was a feudal warlord.

Never mind that.

All factors considered, I have resolved to devise another masterpiece, some work of art to complement the majesty of Entry. A **Dynamic Exit**, perhaps!

I'm fired up about the possibilities!


	4. 60 to 60

60-60. You tie your shoes with gusto, Kakashi.

_Too much _gusto.


	5. Brainstorming done

Successfully completed Dynamic Exit today. All I need now is an opportunity to test it out. The Great Lee offered his own body as a subject however, I do not trust myself putting his life in danger. He is an admirable soul and one mistake on my part would deprive Konoha of its greatest student.

If only this generation's youth had half the courage Lee has—what a _fine world _we would live in.


	6. A familiar face

Escorted several high-ranked prisoners to the Maximum State Prison this afternoon. One of the inmates, a heavy-set tattooed fellow, piqued my attention. He cursed at me, screamed "Damn you, Gai!" Claimed that I was the reason for his incarceration and that I wouldn't have thwarted him without the power of my Gates control. He demanded a rematch and that I unbind his chains.

I would have accepted the man's challenge—had I remembered him. I just couldn't recall _ever meeting him in my life_. He simply reminded me of my mailman.

**Wait**. Could he have been...!


	7. Practicing the Dynamic Exit

The Dynamic Exit needs more consideration. Dynamism only works when enemies cower in its exhibition. Unconsciousness prohibits that. Hence, I must apologize to my ANBU sparring partners.

They endured a beating for naught.


	8. Patching it together

Ripped another jumpsuit today. The location does not matter nor the reason. It just happened. Luckily, Ten-Ten-chan offered to sew it back together.

As I resumed my workout, Ten-Ten asked why I insisted on donning such tight combat-wear. "Easy," I explained. "The strength of a man's fabrics is inversely proportional to his maneuverability. Hence, the more delicate his clothing, the _more lethal _his kick." She shook her head and continued working. She must have been angry at herself for not realizing this sooner.

How frustrating adolescence must be.


	9. For the win

^_^ .^; =) 0 ?

How does one translate the "Nice Guy Pose" into writing? What combination of symbols best captures love of friends? Loyalty? This is most frustrating. My signature lacks the flare I envision for it.

Perhaps I should consult the decryption center for suggestions on more dynamic typography.


	10. A day of honor

Today is Obito's death anniversary. In keeping with yearly tradition, I have ceased the day's hostilities. As ruthless as the man is in battle, Kakashi has the heart of a mountain. His observance is to be respected with a day of peace.

I dare not tell my pupils this but Kakashi-san truly inspires me. He is one of the reasons I am still a ninja. Hard work and determination have played their parts, but our friendship has always encouraged me to push myself harder, to never give up. To have been through all the suffering he has endured and not miss a day of remembrance? It is a brilliant display of honor! He needs not prove himself to me.

A man who remembers his friends _never loses_.


	11. The Future Beast

Lee's regimen has caught up to my own. The power of youth has blessed him well. I presume within a month's time he will have unlocked seven gates and even more dangerous techniques than the ones I have devised. Soon enough, he will be training his own taijutsu prodigies, each unleashing whirlwinds upon the land. Just the image of their cyclone kicks brings tears to my eyes.

Yet, these sudden brews of change concern me. As my own youth expires, will my fire endure the days? Will I still be teaching academy? Will I push myself too hard, grind my own body into overworked mush? Will my gray hairs strike the same fear into enemies as they do now? Will Konoha miss me? Will the legacy of the Green Beast live on?

Of course it will! What a ridiculous doubt, reader! Youth is not a physical condition! It is a state of the psyche, an adventurous philosophy! Man is the product of his actions. If inactive, he will most certainly feel geriatric. Sluggish. But if one were to treat everyday as if it were his first, he shall always feel young.

I have made a _Dynamic Discovery_!


	12. Oops

Threw my back out. Perhaps 5000 squats is a bit much. Must consider lesser reps—take it easy for the week.

A _dynamic break_ wouldn't hurt.


	13. To Paste or NOT to Paste?

A man in a suit complimented me today on my "Nice Guy Pose" specifically the shine in my teeth which he described as a _star yet to be charted_. Having caught me mid-training, I thanked him and continued along my way.

But the man raised a proposition which demanded some consideration on my part.

He told me he was seeking a spokesman for his latest product, some new tooth gel remedy, an oral antiseptic which apparently cleanses one's teeth. _Tooth-pasting_ or something. He said it would revolutionize medicine and the human standard of living. Normally skeptical of such easily acquired change, I denied him.

Yet he insisted.

He yelled: "Think of all the smiles which may be improved because of this! Generations, townsfolk will see your face on a billboard and think to themselves, 'I should be smiling like that! My teeth should illuminate the words and feelings of human interaction!' Well, sir, now they can. With your shimmering whites we can share with the world the beauty of...an _ultimate_ hygiene! Together, with my product and your face, we will create a dynasty of spirit and vigor!"

He raised sharp and inspiring points. But I responded simply. "A man who must rely on product to manifest his smile is only half a man. A real shine comes from _within_. No where else." With one final shine, I departed.

...though his proposition had me wondering: Does my dear old rival Kakashi have teeth himself? What of _his_ smile? Or is he always that damn cool? Hmm. I must find out.

Another task on my to-do list.


End file.
